Esthar Conspiracy Theories
by shinidoragon
Summary: Zell's a Sorcerer, Rinoa's p.o.ed. Seifer wants to be a knight again, and everyone else is just confused. Except Laguna, he's happy. Who knows what goes on in Esthar? Zell doesn't. Behold the drama. SeiferxZell, IxS, KxL, yaoi, shounen ai
1. Sorcerer, Zell?

**Sorcerer...Zell?**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Everything Final Fantasy related belongs to Square-Enix/Soft, whatever. And I'm not making any money off of this or I'd do it more often.

Rating: R for language, violence, sex (that's still a maybe, don't want to roam to far into lemon country and get kicked off), and innuendo – a.k.a all the good stuff

Pairings: SeiferxZell (definitely) maybe some others, suggestions welcome (and yes, I can write het and yuri XP)

Notes: I have no beta reader, so all mistakes are my own._ 'lemon'_ – thoughts, "lemon" – speak, in Zell's pseudo POV. Light Rinoa bashing. And Yaoi (because het doesn't turn me on as much)

* * *

'_Aww shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Fuck.'_ Zell bounced on his heels, awaiting his turn as Rinoa, gone berserk in her Angel Wing Limit Break, cast a Curaga on the hulking thing. _'Hyne, why doesn't she just die already! She's helping it! And why is there a freakin' Behemoth in the training center anyway!?' _

"Booya baby! Take this!" He darted forward and delivered his My Final Heaven Combo to the underbelly of the purple beast, going the longer route to deliver maximum damage, and then returning to Rinoa's side.

'_Oh, Zell, don't worry, we won't need any strong summons! We're plenty strong enough; they're only grats and T-rexaurs!'_ He mocked Rinoa in his head. Zell had junctioned Cerberus anyway, 'better safe than sorry' as his Ma always says. Almost immediately after his thought finished, the Behemoth swung its spiny tail, connecting with Rinoa's body, finally knocking her out.

'_Ha! Finally some good luck! She can't accidentally cast cure on the bastard! Plus it would be stupid to bring her back, shed still be all berserko crazy. I hate her limit break sometimes.'_ He started slightly, it felt like someone had pinched him. Except he feeling was all over his body, not contained to a single red area. He shrugged it off, seeing his chance to finish the thing and get some major experience points.

"You're all mine now sucker!" He flew into a Punch Rush, quickly followed by a Booya, Heel Drop and Mach Kick to the head, then under to its stomach and another Punch Rush and My Final Heaven Combo. It fell_. 'Wow, I guess I did get pretty strong, that was like 60,000 damage! Go me! And I only got a Barrier? Man...'_ Zell did his victory dance anyway, then looked to Rinoa, the strange tingling feeling still under his skin. He brought up a Life spell and cast it on her, feeling kind of guilty for just letting her get knocked out. But it had been for the better, they were both alive after all.

"Uh," Rinoa put a hand to her head, "I feel like I have a hangover. And it smells like dead things in here." Zell rolled his eyes. She groped around until she found her Shooting Star, putting it back into its hiding place. _'Wherever that was. Probably one of those demensional rips that seemed to pop up in any garment that hung below the knee. Or in Squall's case, really fluffy overkill collars. How else could you hide a gunblade without killing yourself?'_ Zell shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about conspiracy theories. They might come true.

"You were knocked out by the Behemoth. I killed it though." He gave her a fangy smile, "Why the Hell is there one in the Training Center anyway!?" Zell started swatting flies, or as he would call it, shadowboxing. "I didn't hear about any new additions! Hyne! I could have gotten killed!" His gaze swept angrily around the surrounding area looking for more trouble, he really wanted to get out of here and get a shower. He smelled like Behemoth guts. And his precious Ehrgeiz gloves were dirty.

She stood up finally, "Yeah...about that. I forgot we got new monsters in yesterday," she gave him a sheepish smile,"Squallie said everyone needed more of a challenge in here. Didn't you hear the announcements or get the memo?"

"Memo?! Memo!!" His anger was rising, which made him get into fighting stance and bounce around. "What fucking 'memo'!? What in hell are you talking about? I was out all weekend visiting my Ma! Why isn't it posted anywhere!?"

She blinked at him, "It is. All around Garden actually, including the door to the Training Center."

"Arrgh! Stupid memos and stupid annoucments and stupid commanders with thier stupid attitudes," he continued to grumble. "Let's go to the infirmary then. Maybe you got a concussion or something. Last thing I need is Squall reprimanding me for letting his girlfriend get knocked out." He started to stomp off, grumbling to himself, Rinoa noticing a faint red glow emanating like an aura around him.

"Hey, wait up!" She called out and he stopped, turning around to look at her. "I feel kinda...weak." Hand still to her head, she looked quite confused.

He smirked, this was just too easy, "you are."

Rinoa shot him a glare, "You're one to talk, _Chicken-wuss_." She smirked. Ooooh, that was low.

He growled at her, "You, missy, have no right to call me that! And neither does _he_! Come on already!" And started to stalk out, Rinoa in tow. She was looking at him, the glow was still there but was fading to white and disappearing. She frowned, that was weird.

The walk was uneventful, and by the time they were out of the Training Center Zell's anger was quickly forgotten, returning to his naturally happy disposition. The hallways were mostly vacant, it being a Monday around 9 pm. Rinoa had asked him to train with her since Squall had some late meetings, and she hated being alone. _'Why'd she pick me? I thought Selphie was more her type - they could be hyper together. And my porn and I could be happy together. Hyne, I sound like Irvine. Haha! I rhymed! I'm so on a roll I could be butter, baby!' _

Rinoa was beside him now, walking kind of slowly. Zell wasn't feeling all too great himself, he was dizzy and felt like all his blood was rushing through his body. _'Maybe its good we're going to the infirmary, Dr. Kadowaki should know what's going on. Could I be sick? Maybe I had some bad hotdogs...Nooo...They'd never hurt me...they taste too good.'_

"Sorry, Zell," Rinoa said suddenly, along the last corridor to the doctors office, startling him.

"It's ok, Rin. I know you didn't mean it." He smiled at her.

She smiled back, the door opening as she stepped in front of the sensor, and entered the office, followed by the tattooed teen.

Dr. Kadowaki smiled at them as they entered, "And what can I do for you two today?"

"I got knocked unconscious while fighting one of the new Behemoths, and when Zell brought me back I felt really weak, and I was dizzy. Still am, actually."

The doctor nodded, "and you Zell?"

"Well, uh...I'm kinda dizzy too. And it feels like I just got a major sugar rush. Without the hyperness."

She nodded. "Ok. When did this start?" Her clip board was taken out and scribbled upon.

"After I killed the Behemoth." Walking over to the bench, he sat down next to Rinoa, who had her palm pressed to her temple.The doctor went to one of the cabnets making some 'uh-huh' sounds.

First off, the doctor handed each of them a high-potion and then took out a small hand held scanner device and came over to them.

"What's that Doc?" Zell asked, looking curiously at the machine.

"It detects residual magical energy. And since Rinoa is a sorceress, I have to make sure she's stable. And not the cause of your problems." Rinoa looked much better thanks to the potion, and looked at the doctor calmly. Thebrown haired womanturned it on and immediately it started to go off. On Zell.

"Huh?" All three chorused. Rinoa was staring at him, brows furrowed, while the doctor examined the readings.

Kadowaki paused a moment then started asking some questions. "Zell, you said Rinoa got knocked out, correct?" A nod of the head. "Was she in her Limit Break Before then?" Another nod. "And you resurrected her after the battle had finished?"

"Yeah..." His eyebrow was raised, what was she getting to?

"I believe," she started out slowly, "that Rinoa passed her powers on when she was knocked out. To you. Of course I'll have to call Esthar and get Dr. Odine's assistance..." She kept talking but Zell didn't hear her. All he could think of was _'Me? A Sorcerer? What...' _Rinoa just sat there, mouth agape, too shocked for words.

"But...I'm a guy! I thought powers only got passed to girls. And after they died. And she's not dead yet! What. The. Hell. Ooohhh, crap. Rin. Rinoa, calm down." He started to back out of the room as Rinoa began to advance on him, face red and fists clenched. She. Looked. Pissed. He ran.

"You stole my powers you Bastard!!!" She lunged for him. He ran out into the corridor screaming.

"Help Me! Hyne, quit it! Rinoa stop it! Helllllp! Crap! Damnit! Stop chasing ME!" Zell continued to run, heading towards the dormitories, coeds staring at him as he whizzed past, a very angry ex-sorceress on his heels.

Seifer, hearing all the commotion in the halls, stepped out of his dorm to see who he had to beat the crap out of to get some peace and quiet. He wanted to watch Buffy, damnit! When he saw the small blonde with familiar chocobo hairdo screaming for help and a blue blur behind him, he yelled to him.

"Chicken! Hurry up and get your ass in here!" The deep voice sounded like a sanctuary for a moment, that is until he remembered the speaker.

'_Just fan-fucking-tastic. The only one who bothers to help me is him. Losers. Greeeeat. Sigh. Oh well, it's better than being chased by the crazy bitch!'_

Seifer stepped out of the way as a small body past by him and into his dorm, then quickly palmed the door closed. The taller man turned to look at the startled boy, his hands rested on his knees, which he was bent over, panting lightly. Wrinkling his nose slightly, he took inthe boy'sappearance. Seifer folded his arms over his vest covered chest and lent on the doorframe, waiting for an explanation. Pounding and screeching from a very perturbed girl could be heard from the other side of the steel.

"Want to tell me why you were tearing down the halls screaming and running from Rinoa like a little girl?" Arrogant smirk on his lips.

Zell stood up to his full 5'5 height, including hair, and glared at him, "'M not a girl!" He added after a few seconds, "dickwad!"

Seifer sighed, rolling his eyes "come on, let's go to the bedroom, the noise is getting on my nerves. I need a reason not to throw you back out to the dogs." Smirk.

'_Maybe I was better off out there...' _"Fine, asshole," he stalked into the taller blonde's bedroom. His quarters were very unadorned, and clean. It almost seemed as if no one lived there at all. So unlike Zell's, with all his posters, magazines and equipment everywhere, all kept impeccably neat. The door was closed behind him as he sat on the black comforter. He bounced slightly. _'Hmm, soft.'_ Seifer just raised a golden eyebrow in question.

Taking a deep breath he started to explain. "Rinoa and I were trainin'. She went crazy in her limit break and got knocked out and I didn't revive her till after the battle. I killed the Behemoth – did you know we got new monsters!? – and afterward I felt all dizzy and Rin didn't feel well either so we went to the Docs. She said that when Rinoa got knocked out she passed on her powers to me. Which makes no sense since I'm a Guy and she isn't even dead! Then the crazy bitch got angry sayin' I 'stole her powers' – like I would want them! - and started chasing me so I ended up here in your room. Oh, yeah, thanks for lettin' me in."

Seifer remained surprisingly quiet throughout his monologue and when he chanced a look up, he was staring at his head, confused. Maybe even a little frightened if he didn't know any better. After all, it had only been two years since 'The Incident'.Zell was surprised at the amount of dignity and arrogancethe other blondehad maintained afterward. Of course, after almost everyone had grudgingly accepted he was under control at the time. And he was forbidden to fight. Duh.

"...You, chicken-wuss? A Sorceress!?" Incredulous mask to his voice. Verbal battles, however, he was perfectly adept at.

"Sorcerer! Ass, get it right! 'm not a girl! And don't call me that, you pyro! Argh, I should so zap your ass!" _'If I knew how.'_ He mentally added, aglare/pout making its way across his face. "An' yeah...I guess. I dunno. I just want to get a shower and some sleep, I don't feel well. And I stink. I hate Behemoths." The abuse to the door had yet to let up. "Damn it, won't she go away so I can freakin' leave?!"

Seifer was laughing, "no wonder she's so pissed Chickie! Now she's not so special anymore! Think you can hit her for me? Or levitate Squall into the pool?" He went to sit beside Zell on the bed, causing the smaller blonde to lean toward the dip in the bed. Seifer's head turned slightly, observing him, lips turned slightly up in a smile.

'_He's sure taking this well...bastard. Hyne am I tired. I feel really...dizzy...' _"Seif..." He tried to reach out a hand for support, and then promptly passed out on Seifer's lap.

* * *

Oooo, what a crappy cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout that. More to come soon. Hopefully. My brain needs Mountain Dew to function and I'm out. 


	2. You Want Me to go Where?

**You want me to go Where!? – Part two of Esthar Conspiracy Theories**

Disclaimer: Squares latest reincarnation owns everything Final Fantasy. I, however, own the action figures, who, as a result of 'playing', need a new paint job. Plus I've ruined their chastity, I doubt you'd want them back.

Rating: R, for my muses mouths, their sex drive, and tendency to decapitate things.

Pairings: SeiferxZell, haven't decided on others. Probably slight KxL eventually, because I like them.

Notes: The second installment. Hyne help us. Sorry it took so long, It's twice the length as the first to make up for it. No beta reader, all horrrid grammar is my own. _'lemon'_ – thought, "lemon" - speak

* * *

'_Urgh…uh, where am I? Mmmm, soft bed.' _A tattooed cheek cuddled the pillow held within his grip._ 'Smells good.' _He opened his eyes. It didn't smell like his bed. _'what the…'_ It was dark, not just because the lights were out. The door to the bedroom was open so only a sliver of light from the t.v. could be seen. Outside, it was also dark, the window above the bed casting faint moonlight onto the bed he was in. A bed that was not his own. Then he remembered – Seifer. A small form sat up quickly, blankets falling to reveal a bare, slightly scarred chest. "Why the Hell am I Naked?!" The screech could probably be heard a dorm over. 

'_Oh, Hyne, I've been sleeping in the enemy's bed. What would Grandpa say?'_

"You're not naked you idiot! You have boxers on. Look." The loud voice came from the other room where the faint sounds of the television could be heard.

He looked. In fact, he did have his navy blue boxers still on. "Oh… Wait, why am I here? In your bed?"

"You passed out Chickie. You've been here for about a day. The doc and everyone have been worried." He paused, "too bad I wouldn't let them in."

Zell walked out into Seifer's living room, shivering from the lack of clothing. The tall blonde was sitting on his sofa, feet propped on the cushions, watching t.v., dressed in gray pajama bottoms and white wife-beater. Watching Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, to be more exact. _'Heh. Cool. I didn't know he liked that old show.'_ "Move your legs. I wanna watch. This is the cheese episode." The older man's eyes narrowed slightly, but he moved his long legs to curl around his body all the same.

Zell situated himself so he was sitting Indian style on the red couch cushion, knee barely touching Seifer's leg.

"What do you mean you wouldn't let them in? Don't they have all the door codes? Couldn't they just break in and throw your butt out?" The corner of the martial artist's lip was curled up, revealing a pearly white fang.

"You are dense chicken." A pointed glare was received in turn. "Of course they do. I just threatened them with violence if they even thought about coming in and disturbing you in my room."

"Oh…" _'Wow. I guess he can be nice when he wants to. Eh, better not dwell on it, might expect too much. After all, he is still Seifer.'_

He looked up into the scarred blonde's eyes, "thank you. I guess. I really needed the sleep. I feel a lot better. Did the Doc get in contact with you?"

"Yeah, once she found out where you were hiding." The scared man laughed lightly. "It wasn't really hard, with Rinoa screeching right outside my door for at least twenty minutes. Damn does she have a set of lungs. Anyway, the doctor wanted to see how you were and keep you for observation, but I told her to fuck off. You were sleeping. Plus I didn't want anyone coming in my room with you unconscious. Esthar's worried, I think, Laguna got here today, he wants to talk to you. Along with Commander Iceprick and Odine of course. I was supposed to call when you woke up." The tall blonde gave him a knowing look, "but whenever do I listen to authority?"

Zell smiled brightly up at him, "Thank you for letting me stay here. I hate doctors. They poke me and stick me with things. And I don't feel like answering questions yet. Stupid crazy people think I know what happened. How the hell am I supposed to know what happened? I just wanna stay here, and not think about what's wrong," he sighed.

'_Ugh. This is so messed up. Guys do not become Sorcerers…esses…whatever! And I had plans for tonight. I was gonna go clubbin' with Selphie and the others. I swear there's a conspiracy to ruin my non-existent-sex life. I want some too! Man, this sucks. Wait, thats the problem. No sucking of anything!'_

"Want me to feed you too?"

"Oh! Food!" His face lit up considerably more, if that was possible. "Do you have hotdogs?"

Seifer laughed, "is that all you ever eat? And no, sorry, I don't have any hotdogs." The smile faltered a little. "But I do have some Ramen. Or do you not eat anything if you know what goes into it?"

"Heeeey. I know what goes into hotdogs!" He said in defense, indignant voice and posture on display.

"Oh yeah? What?" The infamous smirk was back in place.

"Urrr…meat. And…bread." Seifer snorted, hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Oh shut up! It's good! I don't care what's in it." Ignoring the glare, the other man continued to mockingly laugh. "Don't diss my hotdogs!"

"Oh please, chicken. Like I'd want your hotdog anyway."

'_I bet you do want my hotdog. Who could resist my juicy hotdogs!? I swear, sometimes, that man is not human. And he eats rabbit food. Yuck. Weird heath nut people. He doesn't need to do that, he's plenty skinny. Hmm, he has a nice body too. Nice lean muscle. Oh crap, where did that come from? Must kill the little sexually depraved demons in my head.' _

"You want the Ramen or not? My hospitality only goes so far." _'Oh yeah. We were talking about food. Duh.'_

"Ok, I'm hungry enough to not care."

Seifer nodded, got up off the couch and went into the kitchen, the sound of banging cabinets audible in the living room. The microwave came on and the older man returned, wrapped in a blanket from his closet, taking his previous seat.

Zell was smiling at the t.v. Seifer was looking at him like he had just cut off all his hair. Like an idiot. Then he looked at the screen

"I didn't know you liked Buffy that much."

He answered without thinking. "I don't like Buffy, I like Spike." _'Damnit, might as well just have said I'm gay and sexy 'bad boys turn me on'. Correction: sexy bad boys with trench coats, blonde hair and attitudes turn me on. Like he needs to know that.'_

He smirked, but in the dim light, it looked more like a small smile. "Why, Chickie, I didn't know you were into guys."

"Well, you never bothered to ask, did you?" The martial artist stuck his tongue out.

"Is that an invitation?" Seifer leered at him, witch caused the tattooed boy to immediately clamp his mouth shut and blush lightly.

"Not for you, ass. And not exclusively, either. I like both. You know the library girl?" Seifer nodded. "Well, I went out with her a long time ago." Continuing, he added a little sadly, "never had a boyfriend before." _'Why can't I just shut up? Damnit. He doesn't need to know this. Hyne, I just hand him insult material! Maybe I can redeem myself.'_ The show was only half over, silence only lasting a minute until Zell broke it again, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Argh, what's your 'sexual orientation'?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"You are such a pain in the ass."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe both."

"This is how you get off, isn't it? Bugging the Hell out of people since you can't beat them up anymore. You are _soooo_ sadistic."

The microwave went off. "Saved by the bell." The gunblade wielder got up, smiling to himself, taking his blanket with him. Zell snorted.

'_Damnit. Plan didn't work. I hate him. Stuck up sexy bastard that he is. Argh! I did it again! Must. Stop… See children this is your brain on abstinence.'_

A warm bowel was brought out to him, along with a can of coke.

Setting the food on the table in front of the couch, he sat back down with his blanket.

"Don't spill anything on my couch or you're buying me a new one."

Eyes narrowed, "I'm not five."

"You sure? You act like it."

"Ass."

"Don't you know it."

The blonde conceded and started to eat his food, too hungry to make a witty comeback. His body was infused with warmth from the soup, making him feel a bit better and warmer. But after he had finished the heat started to diminish.

Zell was now cold, his hands moving along his arms for friction, warmth, looking longingly at the blanket Seifer had wrapped himself up in. He turned pleading blue eyes to the man, "Could you share your blanket? Please? Since you took my clothes…"

"I washed your clothes. Be thankful I didn't pitch them; they reeked. And I fed you. And let you sleep in my bed. And didn't injure you for sleeping in my bed, and being in my room in the first place."

"Cheh. Fine, point taken. C'mon, I'm cold! Lookit my arm!" An arm was held out for inspection, goose pimples making the surface rough.

Green eyes looked down, apparently not impressed. Then a defeated sigh was heard. An arm stretched out from beneath the blanket, making room for the smaller of the two to move over. The older looked surprised as the small body snuggled up to his side. Seifer let his arm drape across the back of the couch, behind Zell's head.

'_Mmmm, he's warm. This'll teach him. He should answer my question. Meanie. I told him I was bi. The least he could do was tell me too.'_ He paused, looking at the elegant face illuminated by the wide, flat screen t.v. _'He's not pushing me away. Probably feels guilty because he was always so mean to me and now I can zap him…or something. I think I'm going to go with the 'or something'._

They continued to watch the television. After a few minutes an arm slid down from the top of the couch, coming to rest around his shoulders and the side of Zell's body

' _Hmmm, maybe he does like guys. I'm going to pry it out of him eventually. Stubborn asshole. Think I'll stay here 'til Buffy's finished. Then I can worry about everything else. He's pretty comfortable. For such a bad boy. And what does that have to do with squishiness?'_

Eventually the show ended and life resumed, much to the new sorcerer's charge.

"Want me to call them now? Get this over with?" They both got up, Seifer walking over to his sleek black cordless and Zell remaining in front of the couch. The younger boy looked up at the question.

'_Seifer's asking me for permission to do something? Wow…first sign of the apocalypse.' _

Grudgingly, the small man agreed, "ok. Where are my clothes?" Sky blue eyes were downcast and sad, posture looking defeated. He looked like a kicked puppy.

'_I don't want to have to deal with Rinoa…with all this. Crap. What am I gonna tell my Ma? Everyone's going to look at me weird now. Hyne, what am I going to do? At least I have my friends. Hopefully.'_

"I put them on top of my dresser in the bedroom." He paused, looking at the melancholy young man. "And Zell…don't…don't look so down. Its not like you. They can't do anything to you, and if they try, you can set them on fire or something."

'_Is he…trying to cheer me up? Seifer? Almasy!? Damn. Never thought I'd see the day the narcissist would act civil. Second sign of the apocalypse. At this rate we'll all be goners soon. Better pack.'_

A little smile tugged at his lips, "pyro."

Seifer was smiling at him, "go on then. And get a shower before you go, you need one."

'_That actually looks like the start of a real smile. Freaky. Good to know he's still the same jerk as always though. Guess some things never change… It was still mean though. I do not smell bad! Oh, wait, maybe I do. I did kill a behemoth.'_

Zell pouted, "Mean." He trudged off to the shower, letting Seifer deal with the phone.

---------------------------------------

An orange ball was sitting on Seifer's floor, at his feet.

'_A Moomba!!! Coooool! I Love moombas! They're adorable. And Kick Ass! Why is one here anyway? And in Seifer's dorm? Oh well, I don't care. It's a freakin' moomba! I wanna pet it!' _

"A Moomba!" Zell rushed over to sit next to it. "Hi! You're so cute! What's your name?" The little blonde looked downright giddy talking to the creature, eyes wide and smile on his face.

"Hello. Sir Laguna calls me Tempest. You're Zell, right?" A tattooed head nodded an affirmation.

'_He is so. freakin'. cool. –hehe- Laguna probably sent him. They seem to love Laguna. And Squall. Mister Icy pants. Don't know why. Oh Well, they like me too! Besides, that one helped me in the prison. So nyah, nyah, nyah on Squall. Ha! I have fuzzy friends too! Take that Mister I'm-too-cool-for-words. And why am I jealous of Squall? Oh well. I'll think about it later.'_

"He's here to escort us to the meeting." Seifer input, still being almost completely ignored. He hated that.

"Wow, you speak perfectly! You're so adorable! Can I pet you? Pleeeease?" He looked like he was three, begging to have another scoop of ice cream. Totally fixated.

'_Say yes, say yes, say yes! I Love his paws. And his tail. Aww, I just wanna hug him to death! I don't care if I sound like a hyper little school girl. I like fuzzy things.'_

If moombas could laugh, this one did. "Sure! Selphie, I think it was, wanted to too. She said you liked moombas. She was nice."

Zell immediately started petting him, scratching behind his ears and under his chin down to his chest. It started to purr and the small boy laughed happily.

"That's it. We have to leave. Now chicken. We have somewhere to be. Get moving." Seifer grated out, getting annoyed because he was being ignored. He stood up and walked, more like stomped, to the door and threw it open.

Zell slowly got up along with his new friend, looking a little scared at Seifer because of the sudden mood change.

'_What. The. Hell. He _is_ crazy! I knew it! Quistis owes me money. I didn't even do anything! …what a prick.'_

"Jeez! What _is_ your problem? I was just talking to him. He's nice, I like him. You don't have to be mean because you don't." Tempest's head was downcast, looking sadly at the floor. Zell grabbed his paw and held on to it, looking down encouragingly at the moomba.

Green eyes narrowed, teeth were ground, trying to keep in a retort. "Get. Moving." He repeated.

"Seifer…" He said sadly as all three started down the halls, tempest leading. The small blonde's eyes were sad, which made him pout slightly when his eyes met Seifer's. _'I actually liked him when he was being nice to me like that. All the jeers seemed more like play than anything else. I want to know what happened with him. Why does he do this? Maybe he's skitzo. That would explain a lot.'_

"So, Tempest, where are you from? How'd you end up with Laguna?" _'I hate uncomfortable silences. And why is he bein' all quiet all of a sudden? Eh.'_

He looked up at the blonde, smiling, thankful for something to talk about. "I'm originally from Shumi Village, but I ended up at the Desert Prison. Sir Laguna eventually saved us from the desert after the whole prison thing. He asked if I wanted to help him out, and of course I agreed!"

"You were at the prison? Does that mean you know Squall and the rest of us then?"

The moomba nodded, "yeah, I was one of the ones there, sorry I don't remember that much. I think my friend, Storm, was the one that helped you get the weapons back. She's talked about helping one of the SeeDs before."

Zell laughed, "Cool! Small world huh?"

Tempest nodded again and kept walking, hand-in-hand.

As they continued walking through the halls Zell felt a light hand come to rest on his shoulder before quickly being pulled away. He turned around, surprised at the brief, gentle touch.

"I-I didn't mean it." The voice was subdued, his eyes trying to avoid contact.

Zell smiled sadly, "I know Seifer. You never do." He turned back around, still holding Tempest's paw.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means," he turned around to face the scowling man, "you always act like a jerk to me. No matter what. Whether you mean it or not, you always do. And after I thought you were being nice to me. That maybe you didn't hate me all that much. That maybe…you could like me." He finished quietly, "all you ever end up doing is hurting me."

"But…but, I…Zell…?" Seifer's voice even sounded confused, and oddly sad.

'_Huh. I guess he does have more than one emotion. Aw, that was mean. He's not that bad…sometimes. I think I might have hurt his feelings…Is that possible? Why was he apologizing in the first place anyway? He always acts like that to me, I don't see why it's any different now… That's it, I'm thinking too much.'_

"We're here." The moomba said, breaking into the conversation and letting go of Zell's hand.

Ward looked at him and nodded, concern in his eyes. He nodded back and gave a small smile towards the large man. Ward opened the door and the new sorcerer stepped into the meeting room and put a fake smile on for his friends. Seifer quickly walked in past him and started towards Laguna, speaking quietly then pulling him aside. Zell chose to ignore him. Selphie, being her bubbly caring self, immediately bounced over to him and hugged him. He, of course, hugged her back.

"Hey baby! How are ya?" Zell asked her.

She giggled, "I'm fine! I should be asking you that! Are you doing ok? Did Seifer take care of you? 'Cause if he didn't I'll beat him up!"

Zell laughed, she almost always had the power to do that. _'Hyne, bless her. What would I do without you Selphie? You always seem to make me feel better.'_

"Yes, Selph, he did. Believe it or not but he actually waited on me!"

'_Heh. He did, didn't he. He's so damn confusing! Argh! Most of the time he's a complete socially-inept, egotistical, narcissistic, bastard. And other times he's…normal. Even nice. This is worse than Squall ever was. Wait. Why do I even care about how he is? The jerk. He couldn't really like me anyway. Could he? Damn. This is confusing. That's it. Focus on Selphie. Do not think about him. About how he let me sleep in his bed. And waited on me. Or about how warm he was. And how he sounded genuinely sad. Don't Think! Must. Not. Think. At all.'_

She was laughing, small hand coming up to cover her mouth, "really! Well, come on Zelly, you're sitting next to me! And don't worry about Rinoa, she won't bite you. Irvy threatened to shoot her!" She winked and grabbed his wrist to drag him over to the chair in the middle of a large semi-circle.

In the middle of everything was Cid's desk, where Laguna had been sitting only a few minutes ago. Kiros was standing to the left of the chair, long slender arms crossed across his chest. He finally got the chance to look around him. Selphie had taken the seat to his left, her boyfriend beside her. Rinoa was placed next to his with Squall beside her on the last seat, farthest from him. There was an empty chair to his right. Zell prayed it wasn't the blonde asshole's. But because he had suddenly become Hyne's hackysack, it probably was. Quistis was seated in the next one, Headmaster Cid beside her and Tempest on the end.

'_Wow…that's a lot of people for just a little meeting. Or maybe too few...'_

Rinoa was currently glaring at him, which he ignored. Squall was looking at him indifferently, as always. Quistis was studying him, which was freaking him out. Cid was sitting quietly, observing those around him, as was Irvine. Selphie was smiling at him and looking over at Tempest. Everyone was talking quietly among themselves.

"Sooo, how does it feel to be all powerful?" The small brunette asked happily.

"Uh, well…I don't feel all powerful and stuff now. But it's kinda weird…" He looked down at his folded hands.

"I'm quite interested in learning how the power got passed on to you, Zell. I didn't think something like this was possible."

The small fighter looked up to Quistis, "neither did I. I mean, I'm a Guy! At least last time I checked I was…"

'_Argh! Sometimes I just wanna duck tape my mouth shut so I can't say crap. I swear, there is no filter between mouth and brain. I bet I was dropped when I was little. Fried some synapses or something. Great. Now they're all having their giggle fits. Perfect.'_

Selphie giggled at him, along with Quistis, Cid was smiling. Irvine was laughing lightly, Kiros snorted and it looked liked Squall's lips had twitched up.

"Well I'm glad I'm so amusing." He pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the beige carpet. _'I live to please. Meanies. Hyne, Seifer was right, I do sound five.'_

"Aww Zelly, we still love you!" The small body leaned over and gave him a hug, which made him smile.

"Even if you are gender confused," Irvine added, and got smacked in the arm by his girlfriend. The laughing started up again.

'_Oooo! If its not Seifer, its him. Do I have a kick me sign tattooed on my forehead?'_

The playful scowl was back. "Not you too Cowboy!"

"Bunch of idiots," he heard Rinoa mutter. _'Who you callin' an idiot? Better than being all bitchy. Like you. Jeez, accidentally take someone's power away and see what happens! She was half-decent before! At least she wasn't tryin' to bite me head off. Oh –hehe- that was bad. Gah, I'm turning into a pervert! Like pervy Irvy…I have to remember that for later.'_

"Hey!" Selphie jumped in. "That's mean!"

Zell started to tune the bickering out, looking at the body moving across the room toward him.

The tall figure in gray trench coat and familiar smirk came to sit by his side. Zell was trying not to talk to him or acknowledging his presence as best he could. Which wasn't working very well.

'_He's smiling at me. Why the Fuck is he smiling at me? The psycho. He planed something. I know he did. Just look at that smirk. Ohhh, he is so going to get it. I swear. Just watch, he will feel my wrath!'_

"Uh, Zell?" Zell turned his attention to Quistis, who was staring at the boy, along with the rest of the room.

'_Why is she staring at meeee. Its freaking me out.'_

"Huh?" He asked, stopping the rant in his head. Quite upset at having to stop the lovely little drabble he had going on.

"You're glowing." His blue eyes got big, and looked at her as if she had just suggest that they go for a romp on Cid's desk.

'_Glowing? What…?'_

"Hey, she's right. Your glowing red, man," Irvine put in.

"Wha-what do you mean?" He lifted his arm to look at it. And it was as she said, glowing. There was a faint red aura around him. Quickly he put his arm back down in his lap, and looked around worriedly.

"Um, Hello everyone!" Laguna interrupted, saving Zell from more scrutiny. _'Thank You Laguna!'_

"Well, as you all know were here today because Zell here has most likely inherited Rinoa's sorceress powers!" _'He makes it sound so exciting. Hyne, he's as hyper as Selphie. How old is he?'_

"We've all already heard Rinoa's side of the story, now we'd like to hear yours first hand. As doctor Kadowaki has told us what happened when you came to the infirmary already." Laguna was smiling and looking expectantly to him. _'He always seems so happy. How can Squall be his son?'_ He didn't like pressure and attention like this and seemed to be sinking down into his seat.

"Er, well, ok. I doubt its going to be much different though." So he told them, and then waited for the others to respond.

"Well, alright then!" The older man smiled at him. "It's as I thought. You'll have to come to Esthar with us though so Dr. Odine can do his thing. Don't worry, we'll give you a couple days to pack and get ready. Everything will be taken care of, including your escort. And…"

The little blonde started to tune him out, like he did every so often. _'Huh? Escort? Why do I need an escort? What does all this mean…How long am I gonna be away from Garden? Plus I have to deal with Odine. He looks like a giant clown. And clowns scare me. Creepy.'_

He interrupted Laguna's little rant, "um, how long will I have to be in Esthar, exactly?"

"Ohhhh, about that," Laguna looked slightly sheepish, his hand going to scratch behind his neck. "Well do to all the recent conflict and things, it might have to be…permanent."

* * *

Alright, Let me just say this does have a plot, and it does have to do with Esthar Conspiracy Theories. More to unfold later. I need inspiration; as much as it pains me to say it. Staying in Zell's head gives me a headache…and craving for cheese stuffed hotdogs. Wit is not cheap. It costs 1.08 a bottle. 

Nom De Plume - Thank You for your encouragement!

CassieCats - -smiles- so do I!

Zeto – -holds yaoi picket sign- Yes, yaoi is the best! And even better if its SeiferxZell (in case anyone hasn't noticed yet, its my favorite in FF8. And if you haven't, get some MD, you need the caffeine. Trust me.)

Also, thanks to everyone who's reading, reviwers or non. I appreciate it!


	3. The Flower Faeries

Now, let us take a step away from the ordinary, and visit the inter workings of Esthar society. Otherwise known as: **The Flower Faeries**.

Disclaimer: Square owns all. Watch them petition for the copyright to 'whatever'.

Rating: R for uh…I have no clue.

Pairing: KxL (main in this piece anyway)

Notes: Set before Zell gets his powers. This is a little insight piece to what's been happening in Esthar. I don't like how this came out, but oh well.

* * *

"Do you really enjoy humiliating me like this?" The tall black man asked, carrying a small basket only half-filled with flowers. His hair, down from its usual triple braids, was falling about his shoulders.

"Where's your sense of fun Kiros? This is great!" The other man said, happily traversing through the field of flowers the pair was in.

"Just smell the air! It's a beautiful morning! The flowers are in bloom, the air is clean and fresh, and I'm alone with my 'boyfriend'." He said the last word in an almost whisper, looking mischievously at the taller man, who blushed.

"Laguna…" A gentle reprimand.

"Oh, please, Kiros! No one's going to hear, we're in the middle of a field!" And at that he let himself fall backwards into the flowers, spread eagled.

He turned his head and smiled at the other man, "gonna join me?"

A little smile played across Kiros's lips, "are you sure you didn't have ulterior motives for this morning's escapade?"

The raven haired man laughed, "you know me too well!" Smiling, he turned onto his side and propped his head up on his wrist, looking to his lover, long ponytail swaying slightly.

"Actually, I did have some things to discuss with you. And where is anywhere more private than out in the open?" He smiled at his own little saying, "but seriously, I want to know how our plans are going?"

"You mean plan T.S.P?"

"Oh, You're no fun! Shortening it up like that," he pouted. "Its plan 'Get rid of bossy Sorceress bee-yatch,'" said with an overdramatic flourish and hand gesture.

The taller man rolled his eyes and sighed at Laguna's antics. "You _know_ we cannot go around saying that."

"Phhht. Says you."

"You still act like a teenager; you know that, don't you. And you're how old?"

A pink tongue was stuck out in retort. "I can be serious when I want. At least I don't act like an angsty old geezer like _some people_ half my age."

"And I assume by 'some people' you mean your son?"

"Yeah – he's so serious! But hopefully this plan will help change all that. He really should learn to lighten up. And Rinoa hasn't really helped all that much. Well, at all."

"Well, we won't have to worry about her repercussions after all this. He'll be free to do what he wants."

Laguna laughed, "He should be much happier after all this! With no more 'incessant nagging' as he so eloquently put it. She won't be able to 'accidentally' do any harm either. Selphie's still a bit traumatized after her little encounter."

Kiros raised an eyebrow, "you talk to her?"

"Oh yeah! She calls me every week with the 'Garden Update'! Even though she still calls me Sir Laguna which I think is a bit weird but hey, at least I'm kept up-to-date. Because, you know, Squall calls me like, never. And he's always so busy, or at least says he is. I think he's trying to ignore people when he does that. Don't know why he'd want to ignore his own father though. Uh. Oh well."

The dark skinned man was smiling to himself, amused by his lovers little rant.

"What does TSP stand for anyway?" The dark ponytail swished as he tilted his head quizzically.

"Transfer of Sorceress Powers." Kiros responded in his normal authoritative tone of voice.

The raven haired man scoffed, "mine's more fun."

"_Anyway_," the word was annunciated, "Odine's pretty sure the spell will work, with Edea's help of course. She should be arriving this afternoon to help with the final touches, by the way."

"Excellent! This is all working out so well. Hopefully the Sorceress opposition groups will calm down when they know the sorceress…oops…er," he giggled quietly, "is on Esthar soil."

"Yes, they have been becoming quite vocal recently. Which doesn't bode well for us at all." Kiros said a bit worriedly.

Laguna sighed, "I know. I don't know why they're doing this! Edea is very peaceful, she wouldn't hurt a fly! For goodness sakes, she runs an orphanage. But Rinoa…eh, I don't know about her enough. Squall says she's manipulative. And bossy. Jealous too." He shrugged.

"Hopefully we won't have any problems with the new one. From what I've seen and heard he has a bit of a temper, and acts instinctly on emotions."

"Yeah, he does. But he has a good heart and follows orders. And Squall trusts him. Which is about all the assurance I need. Plus I like the whole passionate thing! At least you know what's going on in his head. I think." He reached over to his basket and took out a few flowers, twisting them together into a long rope while he talked.

"You would."

"Hopefully Fujin and Raijin are right about Seifer. And Zell doesn't kill him before they can both get here. I don't know how much they like each other. According to Fujin and Raijin Seifer's been in love with Zell for years, but he's too insecure to try anything." The raven haired man was smiling softly to himself.

Kiros had a thoughtful expression on his face, "I worry about the citizens though. Since the trial they seem to have lost their malice, but many still blame him for lives lost. Especially the opposition groups – which we have to address sooner or later."

Laguna looked at him sadly, "I'm sure he blames himself enough, and hides it like Squall does. He just chooses anger instead of ice. I've thought about it too…but it would be safest here. We can protect him. And I'm sure he'll protect the sorcerer. Once I figure out how to get them together…" He laughed suddenly, "maybe I can get one of the mechanics to make the elevator 'malfunction' and get them stuck together. Ugh, but then the elevator would smell and I'd have to get it cleaned…or they'd end up ripping some vital body part off…"

"You'll think of something. It's true though, he would be better off here. Garden is not the best place for him at the moment. He gets treated pretty badly; Fujin says he seems lonely when she's talked to him. And knowing how stubborn he is he won't do anything about it except bitch more."

"Kiros!" He let out a small laugh, then stopped, looking to the sky sadly. "He's an outcast, like Squall used to be," Laguna paused. "But he won't have to be like that with us…he'll have his friends, and hopefully a boyfriend. Plus he can fight all the monsters he wants, go to clubs and be happy…hopefully." He smiled and put a long flower chain around the dark skinned man's neck.

Kiros fingered the flowers and smiled at him, "thank you." Laguna beamed like child getting praised for a drawing. "What about Squall? How's it coming with the 'meeting'?"

"Oh, fantastic! It should be all set by Monday. We just have to be sure it's him and not one of the others. I'll get Squall to keep the others occupied…somehow." Laguna let out a wistful sigh and lay back into the flowers. "Isn't this all just so romantic Kiros?"

The tall man reached out and gingerly touched his lover's elbow, which was folded, cradling his head. He smiled, "You enjoy playing matchmaker, don't you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You hooked up Ward, didn't you? And your secretary with one of the guards. I could go on you know."

"Everyone deserves to be happy! Some just need a little…push. And in Seifer's case, a big kick in the rear." Kiros laughed, the flower lei moving as his hand came up to cover his mouth.

"I'll agree with you on that one."

* * *

Gege-kat – Why thank you! I've always thought Zell would be the type to do that.

Lonewolfsblossom – Thanks!

Aloria-Catalonia – well, here's another chapter, sorry there no SxZ action yet.

Dark Angel – Your wish is my command. Actually you picked one of three forks in the road this story could have taken, and the one I most likely would have chosen.

Ravekizu – sorry I'm sooo late. –gets pelted by mangos-

Nathan – Thank You!

Silje – Yes, SeiferxZell kicks SeiferxSquall out of the stratosphere. Actually I only read SxZ because I'm demented and believe that fictional characters should have magnanimous relationships.

The next chapter will be longer. Praise will get you everywhere, and faster. Heck, even flames will.


End file.
